This one's for you
by Weird Shippings
Summary: "Racing wasn't the best part of Hud's life, you were" After Lightning's crash. Doc helps Lightning build up confidence and teaches him tricks and techniques he can use to beat storm on his comeback race. But could it be through the training of all these years, that something stronger than friendship is building between themselves? M/M Doc is still alive in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Racing wasn't the best part of hud's life, you were".

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever here. This is based off of Cars 3, just that, Doc is still alive in this fic. Based off of what Smokey says to Lightning as he is training to be able to beat storm. I have no idea why I shipped it so much after that small flashback scene in Cars 3 but whatever.

Warning: This is a slash fanfic, if you do not like this please look somewhere else M/M (Lightning McQueen/Doc Hudson). So please don't get angry about it being a slash, you have been warned.

I do not own Cars, Obviously.

 **The next day after the big crash**

Lightning woke up in the hospital, his eyes opening slowly from the bright light coming through the window of his room. Doc had been waiting there in the room with him since Lightning was transported to the hospital. He noticed Lightning starting to open his eyes and he moved next to him. "How you feeling hot rod?" he said in a calm and soothing manner.

"D-Doc... ?" Lightning asked, his vision a bit blurry but slowly clearing up a bit, even so, it was a bit difficult to see with his windshield broken. "It's kind of hard to see you…" he said a bit worryingly.

"Don't worry, your windshield is just cracked but it can be replaced and your dents and other damages will be fixed". Doc said reassuringly, trying to give lightning some light. Lightning sighed a bit and doc slightly frowned.

"How bad am I?", Lightning's face clearly expressing sadness.

"It's not as bad as you think kid. Other than your windshield, all you have is a small bit of damage to your frame and a few dents, most of them nothing major." Lightning sighed again.

"Will I be able to race again Doc? I mean, Cal and Bobby have retired already, so many others from my generation too…" Doc knew where he was going with this, lot's of younger cars were now taking the scene and many cars when he was a rookie were retiring. Lightning was starting to feel, maybe his time was up from being in the spotlight. Small tears were forming in his eyes.

Doc let out a small sigh.. "Kid… I don't want what happened to me happen to you. I won't let it happen." It hurt Doc, seeing the expression on Lightning's face, from a face full of confidence to a face of worry and sadness. "You'll be back on that track before you know it, trust me." He said in a reassuring tone.

They both sat in silence for a while. Doc just happy Lightning was okay and Lightning happy to have Doc here with him. Doc ended up breaking the silence, "I almost forgot, you got some company, I told them they can come in as soon as I came out."

"Alright Doc."

"See you in a bit." Not long after Doc left, Cal, Bobby, and the King came in.

"Cal, Bobby, the King? W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to check on our friend of course." Cal said, smiling slightly. Cal brought some flowers with him to put beside lightning, he knew it was kinda weird but felt like it would be a good thing to do for his good friend. "We were watching the race from bobby's house, you gave is mighty good scare there bud."

"At least he's okay" said Bobby, moving right next to Cal and the King following, nudging Cal playfully. "So when did they say you'll be back up and running again?" he asked curiously.

"They said about less than a week." McQueen said unmotivated followed by a large sigh.

"What's wrong kid?" The King asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know… I told Doc earlier before you guys came in. Should this be my time to retire? Is my time in racing over?" All three of them had a face of concern.

Cal got a bit closer to Lightning "Lightning… You decide when you're done, that's not for anyone else to decide."

Lightning sighed, "thanks Cal." They all chatted for a bit, trying to cheer Lightning up and it worked, they were there for about half an hour joking, laughing, and what not. It sure did help Lightning having his friends visit him

 **Time skip to the following week**

Lightning was in his room still in the hospital when he heard a knock. "Come in." He answered. Doc came in with a bright smile on his face, Lightning couldn't help it but smile himself seeing Doc smiling. "Oh hey Doc." He said in a much more cheerful tone.

"Great news rookie, sou-."

"Doc, i'm not a rookie anymore... " Both frowned.

"Look kid, it's just something I call you, it's something i've always called you by along with a couple other names." He chuckled. "Look, anyways… I brought you some good news, seems that you're able to leave today, but just need to take it slow for a couple days." That made Lightning smile slightly. He was happy that he was getting out of the hospital. Sitting there doing nothing was torture to him. He absolutely hated the 7 days he spent in there.

"Finally." He said, letting a small laugh. Doc smiled back, all he wants is to see him happy, and everytime he smiles, he can't help but smile too.

A little bit later, Doc was leading Lightning through and out the hospital, they thanked the nurses and the doctors. As they slowly drove out the front door, they say Guido, Luigi, and Mack waiting outside for him.

"Lightning McQueen! It's good to see you again!" Luigi yelled ecstatically. All of them having bright smiles. Outside they can see all the paparazzi's waiting for him and once they heard Luigi they all turned at once and all starting closing in on Lightning but Doc kept him close while Mack, Luigi, and Guido kept them away.

All of them started asking questions at once, "McQueen what are you thoughts on Jackson Storm"

"Have you heard of the record he's been setting?"

"Have you put any thought into retirement?" All 4 of them drove into Mack's trailer and Mack hooked himself up the trailer and started driving back to Radiator Springs. All of them we're silent in there. All of them fell asleep shortly after they left.

Once they got back, all his friends were there to greet him. Sally, Sheriff, Red, etc. were all happy to see him. Doc drove by lightning making sure he was taking it slow.

"Good to see you lightning!" Flo said.

"Yeah, great to have you back and seeing you're okay kid" said Sheriff. All of them greeted him and then all went to Flo's for a quart of oil.

They all drank outside together, talking, having a good time and happy that Lightning was alive and well. "Hey Doc?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you think we can go over to Willy's Butte and you know, thrain a bit…?" Lightning asked, in a tone to see if he can try to convince Doc to let him go full speed.

"Remember you gotta take it slow for now Hot Rod, it's just for a little bit."

"How long is a little bit?"

"Just about 2 to 3 days, even so we'll be building up your speed so you won't have to take it completely slow all those days." Lightning sighed in relief, at least he won't have to endure taking it slow. "But for today, just take it slow, tomorrow we'll warm up and try maybe around 120 through 140 mph."

"Sounds fair enough" Lightning nodded. "For the meantime, care to take a slow drive to Wheel Well and see the view from up there?"

"Sure thing Hotrod."

They both started on their way, driving side by side, a bit closer than normal, they didn't notice or feel it. One or two of the other cars war suspecting something stronger forming between them they don't know about. But only time can tell, who knows, maybe they've just become extremely good friends. They drove slowly on the winding road to Wheel Well. Enjoying the scenery the road provided. They made it to the top as the sun was beginning to set. They stopped and watched the sun set. Lightning forgot of all the challenges he was going to face in the future about his racing, and what he can do to beat Storm and the actual consideration of retirement. He ignored all of it and watched the sun set with Doc.

"What a beautiful sunset ain't it Doc?"

"It sure is indeed."

 **Welp, that was chapter 1. I'm not the greatest writer in the world so forgive me for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, etc. I shipped this couple after watching Cars 3, I know it's kinda weird, there's a few other fanfics i've seen on this couple that are a lot better than mine but eh. Review's greatly appreciated, just please no flaming on the slash, if you do not agree or take offense or whatever to this slash, please just look somewhere else. Thank You.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay!

Lightning woke up in his Cozy Cone, quite excited for the day, knowing he'll be able to at least be driving at high speeds. He heard a knock on his door followed by Docs "Hey Lightning! You ready?"

"I sure am!", he said with excitement.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lightning opened his door and smiled at Doc.

"Let's do this" he said confidently

Well first, let's go to Flo's and get something to drink before we head out. We got all day rookie." Lightning sighed a bit, for one, all he had in mind was going back onto the track, the other was the Doc stilled referred to him as rookie.

"I guess I can go for a drink…"

"Ah don't sweat it, I just don't want you running on an empty tank." They both drove together to Flo's.

"Hey kid, feeling better today?" Sheriff asked, he did grow to care a bit for the boy after all this time as for everyone else to and vice-versa.

"Much better, thanks for asking Sheriff." Lightning smiled. They talked a bit, not everyone was awake, half the town was still asleep.

"Welp. thanks for the oil Flo, we'll be heading out to Willy's Butte to get the boy back on track again." Doc said, nudging Lightning who was right beside him.

"Alright, you two boys take care of yourselves!" They were on their way, they didn't really talk much but Doc could see in Lightning's expression how eager he was to be able to go out on the track and test himself out, even though he won't be going at full capacity.

Once they got to Willy's Butte, Lightning got onto the track and sat there for a bit, sighing in a bit of relief and happiness. _Oh it feels good to be back, even though It's only been a week and a half, that felt like an eternity_ , he thought to himself.

"You ready kid, i'll be right behind you, make sure you don't go past 150."

"Yeah, yeah i'm ready." Doc set himself next to Lightning.

"Alright, on 3… One… Two… Three!" Both of them accelerated, Lightning for a moment completely forgot the rule Doc set and was going around 170 and began to feel stress on his body."

"Calm down rookie, not so fast, remember, 150!" Doc shouted from behind him, the sound of their engines, mostly lightnings made it a bit hard to easily talk.

"Got it! Sorry Doc!" Lightning slowed down and kept himself at 145, getting used to the feeling of speed again. Doc after a few laps stopped and watched Lightning enjoy himself. He couldn't help but smile at him.

After a good two hours they came back to Radiator Springs to rest. They parked and hung out at Flo's V8 Cafe, just the two of them, most of the other cars were out doing their thing. "You looked good out there today rookie."

"Thanks Doc, i'm just so happy about today, and excited for tomorrow, finally gonna go full speed tomorrow, and then training for the season!" Doc smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go hang out with sally or Mater for a bit, I-"

"What? Trying to get rid of me are you?" Lightning said sarcastically

"Oh it's nothing like that." Doc laughed softly. "I was just guessing you might want some time with them, thought you might get of me after being with me all day." Doc said, followed by a small smile.

"Aw Doc, thanks but, I like spending time with you." Doc eyes widened a bit for a few seconds, _Could it be…? Oh what on earth are you thinking of course not. Besides… He has Sally_ , Doc thought to himself. Lightning also realized what he said and he felt like that could come across in a different way than intended, "I-I mean you know… as friends…?" he said in a reassuring tone.

"Well thanks rookie."

"And besides… I don't think Sally wants to see me for now…" Lightning said, his tone saddening. Doc grew concerned when he looked at Lightning's face.

"How come…?"

"Well… I broke up with her…" Doc was a bit shocked to hear this news. It seemed that things were going well between the two, what could have made it take such a turn.

"How come? If you don't mind me asking… I understand if you don't want to tell me"

"Well…" He thinks about what happened, and how he felt that he was gaining feelings for someone else, that someone being the car he was right beside. Even though the chances he felt were infinitesimal that Doc would ever like him back. But no way would Doc want to hear that, or at least he thought. He told Sally it's because he see's each other more like close friends then lovers, as of now he didn't want to tell Doc nor Sally the truth. "...We just noticed that… I guess that…" He stumbled upon his words, not knowing how to answer. "We felt like we'd be better off as friends…" Doc had an expression on his face that just said _Oh_.

"Well on the bright side kiddo. A dashingly handsome car like you won't last long single." Doc said in a playful tone. Lightning knew he was just messing with him but he couldn't stop a small blush form. Luckily for him, he's red, meaning it's a lot easier to conceal himself from blushing.

"Haha, thanks Doc." Lightning said, trying to laugh it off. "So anything you want to do Doc?"

"Well actually I was about to head back to the clinic, Sheriff is coming in about half an hour to get his engine checked"

"Oh, well I guess i'll leave you to that. I'll go find Mater and see what he's up to. Take care Doc." He said as he began to drive off.

"You too rookie."

Lightning eventually found Mater having fun on the abandoned train tracks. "Hey Mater!".

"Oh hey Lightnin'! Did ya enjoy trainin'?"

"Sure did."

"Anyways… How you feelin'? After, you know."

"After what?" Lightning said, confused where Mater was going with the question.

"You know… With Mrs. Sally…?"

"Oh, Oh… You know… I think i'm doing well."

"So, is the famous Lightnin' McQueen into another car?" He said, nudging his best friend.

"Aw c'mon Mater you thin-"

"Aha! You like someone!" Lightning cringed slightly, hopping no one heard him, even though he knew no one was nearby.

"Shhhh!" Lightning was beginning to get red from embarrassment, feeling his hood get warm.

"So who is it?" Mater asked curiously and excitingly.

"Mater, I-I can't tell you."

"Awww, why not?"

"I just can't… Just be patient, i'll tell you eventually. It's a subject i'd rather avoid right now…"

"Does Mrs Sally know?"

"No, she doesn't… Please just let anybody know that I like someone new… I have enough attention from the media as it is from my wreck. If they find out I like someone, even worse, who I like then they can…" Lightning stopped himself. Realizing he may have said too much, and maybe gave Mater and idea of who it might be. But he just stood there, clueless as ever. Lightning sighed, "You know what, never mind, just don't tell anybody, you'll be the first one to know, i promise."

"Don't worry! Yer secret is safe with Tow Mater!" Lightning laughed. They went out and had some fun on the Railroad and also went tractor tipping and enjoyed goofing off and having fun while Lightning still had his free time.

They came back around 10:00 P.M and Lightning went back to his Cozy Cone to rest. That night he dreamt of him Dating Doc, and the media finding out. Both frowned upon by fans and by the people of Radiator springs.

"Ah!" he yelled waking himself up. "It was only a nightmare…" he sighed. He began to think about Doc. _What are the odds that he can like me back? One in 100 Billion, possible more… I broke up with Sally for someone I don't even have a chance with… Ugh what am I thinking…_ He rolled his eyes and sighed. He slowly fell asleep thinking about Doc. But he knows for now that's something he's got to ignore for now, since his comeback is what's more important for the time being. Hopefully, that won't get in the way of his comeback.

 **Welp, there's Chapter 2! I know i'm not the best writer but I try my best. Also, sorry if there's not that much progression of story, the progression will start to go faster in coming chapters. Enjoy! :P**


End file.
